Artemis (claymade)
Artemis is Minako's white guardian cat, as well as her adviser. He was the one who awoke Minako as Sailor V and has continued to watch over her since then. Profile Artemis is the guardian and adviser to Sailor Venus. He is slightly forgetful and lazy, but when Minako turns to him for advice or his charge finds herself in trouble, he pulls himself together and becomes more of an actual father figure. He constantly picks on Minako but oftentimes is seen comforting her or going out of his way to try and make her dreams come true. Appearance Artemis is a white, short-haired cat with a yellow crescent moon on his forehead. Biography The Dark Lords Ascendant Chapter 4: Failure to Communicate Luna explained to the assembled Inner Senshi, Artemis, Chibi-Usa and Mamoru what she had heard from ease dropping on Ranma and Akane’s conversation. Not feeling right about just attacking them outright despite what they’d learned they decided to try and reason with the Dark Lords. They were interrupted by fireworks going off and realized that it was the Dark Lords trying to get their attention. Though they were surprised when they only found Ranma they were quick to call him out when tried to tell them that he wasn’t there to fight. Seeing this Ranma started to explain what was going on only for Luna to come out and tell him that she knew he was trying to trick them. Ranma’s nervousness at seeing her and Artemis presence made the Senshi even more suspicious. However as they didn’t want to put Kasumi in danger they refused to tell him how they knew he was lying. As Mercury tried urge Ranma to see reason he pulled out Ukyo’s flour bomb to escape. Mask mistook this as an attack and attempted to stop him only to be intercepted by Konatsu. Taking that as proof that Ranma was planning on a sneak attack the Senshi attacked. With the cats no longer visible Ranma was able to stop Moon before she could attack Konatsu focusing the Senshi’s attention back on him. Ranma was simply to fast for them and would always be gone before their attack could hit. Realizing this Mercury had them use wide area attacks. By that point Konatsu defeated Tuxedo Kamen so as the Senshi rushed to his aid the two made their escape. Luckily it was mostly Kaman’s pride that was hurt. However as they were checking up on him and figuring out what to do next they were attacked by Kodachi with paralysis powder. Jupiter saw the attack coming and shoved Moon and Mask out of the way before it could hit. Seeing the crazed look in Kodachi’s eyes Moon stopped Mask from hurting her when he gained the upper hand. Believing that she was being manipulated by Ranma she attempted to use the Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss on her. Since Kodachi wasn’t as strong as Ranma Mask was able to keep her distracted while Sailor Moon prepared. Seeing Moon level her scepter at her Kodachi rushed to stop her. Tuxedo Kamen tried to stop her only to be tricked and knocked out. Sailor Moon couldn’t stop her attack so just had to withstand Kodachi’s blows. Ranma threw himself in front Kodachi in a futile gesture of defense. Much to his surprise they were both unharmed however her attack did finally unleash the memories she refused to acknowledge. With a sob, the gymnast turned and ran for all she was worth leaving Ranma to just stare in bewilderment, and the Senshi with another confirmation that he was evil. With no other options Ranma just went with it. Telling the Senshi that it was all a trick and challenged them to a fight against the rest of the Dark Lords the next day, if they won it would prove they weren’t evil as they would the Senshi alive. As the Senshi were still recovering from the effects of Kodachi’s paralysis powder they could only watch as he left. Moon instantly knew that she had been manipulated as Ranma knew she wouldn’t shoot him in the back. Despite that she still wanted to believe him. There first duty was to find Kodachi before Ranma could recapture her. Chapter 6: Best Laid Plans The Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Luna and Artemis made their way toward the appointed place for the showdown, as they went over the plan on how to deal with Ranma’s slaves. When they arrived Mercury became suspicious when she only sensed 5 people given what happened last time. Before they could react Konatsu appeared and scooped up Luna and Artemis and placed them into a crate where they’d be out of the way. The two were eventually freed, unfortunately Zhang had been watching the fight and chose the moment Serenity accepted Ranma’s surrender to test Unit-Zero. Ranma was forced to escape as the Senshi attacked him in a blind rage. As they clustered around an unconscious Usagi as she was held in Tuxedo Kamen’s arms he tried to use his healing power, which had no affect. Realizing the dangers of where they were they decided to take her back home. Chapter 7: Among the Enemy A brittle, strained silence filled Usagi's bedroom, as Mask, Chibi-Usa, and the rest of the Senshi, both Inner and Outer, were packed into the room, all of them anxious over what had happened to her. Setsuna recognized it as the first symptoms of The Great Freeze leading them to believe that Ranma must have had something to do with it. Hotaru told them about the demons who attacked her and Ryoga. Hearing that Ryoga saved Hotaru Usagi tried to argue with an uncaring Haruka that changed thing, but it proved to taking for her. Since the Dark Lords knew who they were the Outers decided to stay at a Hotel until things were settled. Though Hotaru opted to stay a little longer. Luna took Usagi’s condition as despite Usagi being her charge there was nothing she could do. Which is why to everyone's great relief, Usagi started to show signs of recovery as the afternoon wore into evening which helped to lighten the mood of the other Senshi tremendously. Hotaru stayed as long as she could, doing her best to support Usagi and Chibi-Usa, but eventually had to leave. When Minako asked Usagi what she wanted to eat without hesitation she asked for Curry. As Minako left to go give the request to Usagi’s mother Artemis went with, like what he did with Luna to give her his silent support. However on the way he detected some in Usagi's parent's bedroom and went to check. He froze in shock upon finding Ryoga gently laid an unconscious Hotaru on the bed. He was broken out of it by Minako coming to see what was going on. Realizing they were there Ryoga jumped out the window and Minako rushed to check up on Hotaru. Hotaru returned to consciousness as Mamoru, Ami, Rei and Makoto ran into the room, drawn by the commotion. Artemis explained what he saw sending looks of shock across everyone’s faces. Hotaru she explained to the others what happened leading to varying degrees of concern and utter puzzlement from them. However Rei had the most extreme reaction. The revelation that the Dark Lords knew Usagi true identity and where she lived sent her into a panic. The others were able to calm her down a little by pointing out that none of Ryoga’s actions so far showed that he wanted to hurt them. Chibi-Usa theorized that like with Prince Diamond and Usagi aswell as Naru and Nephrite Ryoga had fallen in love with Hotaru. Never thinking of herself as someone who engenders much romantic attention Hotaru was at a complete loss for words. Usagi's recovery had continued, but she was still weak, and with the added worry of her secret identity being known, the other Inner Senshi had determined to guard her through the night. During which Chibi-Usa continued her defense of Ryouga's infatuation with Sailor Saturn. Chapter 11: Clearing the Air When the girls returned they took their family to the Tendo Dojo so they’d be safe against Tanizaki. Sailor Moon made a special side trip along with Sailor Neptune, using her Deep Aqua Mirror to track down Naru's mother and bring her along with her daughter as well. What followed was a haphazard flurry of activity as they all tried to bring some order to the chaos, working out who would sleep where, who would take what watch, and so forth. The Tendo compound was much larger than the Tsukino residence, but with all the extra people things were packed nonetheless. Still, despite the turmoil and uncertainty, everyone was also exhausted, and before long most of them had found a place to grab some much-needed sleep. Bit by bit the Tendo home quieted, until it was largely still. Morning came all too soon, dawn peeking over the horizon and shining down on the Tendo Dojo. Most of the inhabitants therein awoke both late and slowly; the night before had been a long and draining one for most of them. While the teenagers were out mingling and talking and planning and scheming, most of the adults in the Tendo compound had gradually clustered in the dojo proper. There they talked over the recent developments themselves, trying to make sense out of what for many of them had been a cataclysmic upheaval of everything they had known about their own children. Professor Tomoe, being one of the few who had already known the truth, was doing his best to help the others come to terms with it, along with Mr. Tendo and Kasumi from the martial artists' side. Kasumi's serene explanations and assurances were particularly effective at placating the distrust some of the adults had toward Ranma and his compatriots, though even her words could not dispel it completely. Luna and Artemis tried to help out as well, even as the dojo's confines served the double purpose of keeping them sequestered away from Ranma. Of the ones in the dojo, the Osaka family probably had the worst of it. Mrs. Osaka had hardly let her daughter Naru out of her sight since they had been reunited after the traumatic attack last night. Naru herself seemed to be holding up, though it couldn't have been easy for her to spend so much time in the same house as the young man who had so viciously assaulted her. The mood of the entire gathering grew somber, as each of them considered the implications of the world they now faced, and what it would mean for their families now that they had followed their children into this larger world. Chapter 16: Men and Monsters The family held themselves up deep in the heart of the Dark Kingdom to hold the ill and injured. with Beneda and so many others off in the human world, Ikuko had volunteered to help Saeko. As Saeko looked over Mousse and she made the monsters as comfortable as she could. Kenji sat next to their daughter, as did Luna, Artemis while Sailor Chibi-moon kept her stabilized. When she looked up to see Zhang she attempted to stop him, but was far to slow. She and the others could only watch in horror as his swung his blade at Usagi’s neck. Only to be stopped by an awoken Mousse. Knowing that with his arm incapacitated he was no match for Mousse he tried to goad him again only to end up making a mistake himself when Mousse didn’t fall for it. With no other choice Zhang ran only for Mousse to quickly give chase. Category:Characters Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima